I will change
by cisturion
Summary: he was not really that goo looking but that's what he thought he was not just he was kind and a gentle man. but he was betrayed. they hurt him now his coming back to show them what he was hiding.


**Cisturion: hi guys cisturion here and here is another story made just by me I know I know that I have stories that I didn't finish but umm... well because I don't feel to finish my other stories but I will try so here's the new story enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: Betrayal?**

 **Riko's POV.**

Hi I'm Riko Saro, 16 yrs old, 3rd year high school student at kingdom academy.  
status: in a relationship  
yes I have a gf even though it's not in my looks but I have a gf.  
so what's with my look well if I put it in words I'm not really a really good looking guy, I'm geeky and smart. But even though I'm smart and top of our batch I always get bully but I don't really care because I have a loving gf and have an awesome best friend

my best friend is Ryosuke Kinuuichi and my gf is Micah Mayuri.  
those two and my family is the only why I live my life and don't give up, you know because I have a shitty life I'm really sick of my life is just I want to die.  
my parents died when I was really young none of my other relatives want to adopt me at first I was adopted by my aunt but she treat me like a slave more than a family. But because of that I ran away.

I don't know where was I and I'm sure my aunt won't be looking for me.  
it was a snowy night I don't even have a coat on me nor any money or food.  
I was walking against the blizzard. when I don't have any strength left on me I just... I just collapsed give up and said my last dying words.  
" mama, papa I will go there now with you." That's when a man walked to me and carried me to his car and he bring me home with him.

my vision was blurry but my hearing sights was still sharp I can hear the man talking.

"Mira! Come on hurry open the gates." Said the man. Then he said to me "don't worry you will be okay." Then I passed out.  
I woke up in a king sized bed I was confused and afraid at the same time I don't see anyone in the room I scanned the room it was big bigger than my old house.  
I sat at the bed and think why was I here I thought I was dead.  
then a man opened a door it was butler.

"are you okay you're not supposed to be out of the bed." Said the butler. "but sir I'm not supposed to be here." "what why?" asked the butler. "because I know I'm already dead." "no you're not dead nor dreaming your here in a mansion my master saved you last night by the blizzard you were really cold, I'm surprised that you didn't caught a cold nor a fever you must be a really strong kid." Said the butler while smiling at me. "no sir I'm not strong nor was I brave I ran away from my home." "why?" asked the butler.

"because sir I can't take it anymore my parents died but I was adopted by my aunt but she treated me like a slave she always hurt me... I can't take it anymore so I ran away from her." "don't worry I'm sure my master will adopt you his a nice young man he helped lot of people." Said the butler. "really." "yes so if you're feeling alright now let's go to master for you to meet him." Said the butler.

"master." Said the butler. "oh Jericho want do you want?" said the man.  
then he saw me he smiled at me and said. "hello are you feeling alright now, I'm happy that you didn't caught a cold nor a fever I'm so glad." Then I replied "thank you sir for saving me last night if you weren't there I'm really was a goner."  
then he asked me why was I out there last night, I told him everything.  
then he smiled at me and he said. "don't worry my boy you will have a new family now." I was crying back there and was happy at the same time someone will adopt me and treat me like a part of a family.

then he introduced me to his two twin sons there name was Carl and Carlo Kotaro. And yes there half American guessing by their name. Any how they became my new brothers after the man adopt me and yeah I almost forgot the name of who adopted me is Kuroko Kotaro. and So on and so forth.  
but now were in the present even though I have my own family and I live in a mansion I'm really suffering, my aunt came back for me and requesting me some money and stalking me, and black males I get millions of fake black males on me last but not the least bullies yes bullies because even though I'm smart I 'am very weak still so that. but I don't really care I still go to school black males don't get to me because it's just all fake my aunt I can just ignore her and pretend she was never there and but my real problem is I always get beaten up by bullies stealing my money I'm sick of it.

 _at the mansion._

my alarm woke me it was 5:00 I took a bath brush my teeth put my school clothes and wore my eye glasses went down stairs and have dinner with my father ( step father ) my brothers weren't here they went to America to study there i seriously don't know why there studying there but I'm okay with what they are doing they have there own decision.

any how back to reality. "good morning father." "good morning son come on lets eat breakfast." Said my father. The maids went in and brought our breakfast we were only two at the mansion dad really didn't remarried nor he has a gf I just know few of their relatives and some of them were quite nice.

"son are you ok you don't seem very happy today." Asked my dad. "no its nothing I'm ok." "is that so by the way how's school lately?" asked my dad. "it's ok." "ok so do you have any course want to take?" asked my dad. "no i haven't yet but I'm still looking for it." "is that so but i prefer that you take our family business if you want." Said my dad. "my dad owned many branches and inc. Like the digital universal he owned that and some of the five star hotel I'm really looking up to him he isn't just nice his successful at the age of 20 he owned a few of inc. And went on and grew more successful.

"son I was planning to shift you to America so you can study there because they have good learning systems there." Said my dad. "but dad I don't think I want to go to America." "no no I'm not rushing you, I will wait what's your decision I will wait about 2 weeks if you want to talk to me if you do t and its ok." Said my dad.  
"ok dad see you."

 _at school_

I used the car that my dad gave me. I parked and there were bullies waiting for.  
"I should've know they will be waiting for me."  
"Riko your late I said you will be here at 5:00 didn't I tell you." Said Miroko.

Miroko Shimichi, 17 yrs old 4th year high school student his clearly my senpai but his down that's a bully, rich, good looking, and a play boy. His the captain of the basket ball team in our school.

"sorry, sorry I over slept so forgi- argh!." He punched me at my stomach.  
"sorry isn't going to do anything now where's my project and my home work." Said Miroko. He gives me his projects ad assignments for me to do if I don't finish it he beat me up and his gang.

"next time don't be late I hate waiting for someone especially some one that is geeky and weak like you." He said while walking away.  
I just lay down at the ground couple of sec. Then my best friend saw and came running towards me. "Riko! Riko! What happened to you?" Ryosuke.  
"no its nothing I'm fine *cough*." "no you're not fine who did this is it Miroko again." Said Ryosuke. I slowly turned my head. "that bastard he will pay for this." Said Ryosuke. " no Ryosuke its ok." "no this is not he always do this to you." Said Ryosuke. He was really angry he really care about me. Then I smile. "no its fine Ryosuke he will get his payment on the right day." Then his angry looked was erased it changed to a pity look. "what's with that face I told you I don't like that face." "sorry sorry ok fine but next time if his going to do this again I will make his stomach inside out." Ryosuke said, while smiling.

 _RRRIIIIINNNGGG_

( running ) "o shoot why did I wait for?" "because I don't want to be left alone all those girls barge in and attack us." Said Ryosuke. "and why did the girls attack us?" "ok ok because I was flirting with one of them." Said Ryosuke. "one of them?" "ok all of them I didn't know that will make them mad." Said Ryosuke.  
"whose a girl that doesn't that make them angry." "ok I'm sorry." Said Ryosuke.

"made it in time *pant* I don't really that will make it." "yeah the school hallway is really long *pant * said Ryosuke.  
"ok I will make the attendance." Said our professor.  
then a paper ball throw at me it was from my gf. It said, "are we having lunch at the roof top again?" I replied and threw the paper ball. "Yes meet me up there later." She replied "ok ill wait for you there." Then I looked at her she winked at me.

its ok for me to be bullied because I have two people that care for me and specially I have a family that care for me.

 _after 5_ _th_ _period ( lunch break )_

I grabbed my bento and went up the roof top. I saw my girlfriend staring at the distance I walked up to her and hugged.  
"hey that scared me don't sneak up on me like that." She said. "hahaha sorry."  
then she smiled at me it was really beautiful. We ate our bento and talked.

 _RRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGG_

"oh the bell ring." She said. "yeah That was fast I don't really notice that the time would be this fast." "it's ok we can hang out after school." She said. "ok I will wait for you at the gate. When I was walking to my next class Miroko and his gang blocked my way.  
"umm... excuse me." I said. I walked at the left side but they blocked me at the right too. Then Miroko said. "wait wait come with us." Then I responds I need to stand up for myself. "no because I have a next class." Then he punched me. "If I said you're going with us you're going with us got it I didn't even respond yet they dragged me at the boys comfort room.

they beat me up there and stole my wallet. "thank you for your donation yeah I'm rich but I don't want to spent my money for my boys here so ok bye loser." Said Miroko. And left me there I didn't go to my other class because I will be definitely be late now.

may messages sent me by Ryosuke and Micah, replied a little and ignored it I stayed at the roof top half a day. When the classes are over I quickly went to our classroom and check Micah and Ryosuke.

when I already half there and looked at the window and didn't go inside I just listen to them.

Ryosuke's POV.

the geek didn't show up in class he just have a half day. He said that he was not really feeling good. Him and his excuse whatever I don't really care about him I'm just using him.

because he wasn't really my best friend my real best friend is Miroko I lose to one of our games and he dared me to be nice to the geek and became his best friend after that I will betrayed him.

the class is finally over I was really bored I'm with his girl friend a.k.a fake gf.  
she not really his gh she's just pretending and how I know easy I fell in love with her and confess to her she said that he like me too she's just doing this for Riko's money.

when I confessed to her she said that we should start dating each other and she will dumped Riko.  
but I said to her why don't we wait and together broke him we agreed to each other so that's that.

now we were left alone in the classroom so I walked to her and hugged her and whispers to her.  
"no one's here so why don't we do it I got a condom here with me." Then she replied. "no not today because I promised Riko that will hangout after class."  
then I was a bit of angry then I whisper to her.  
"so now his important to you than me." She was shocked. Then she said. "why would him be important to me I'm just using him for his money." "then it's ok then right here in the classroom." I said.

I kissed her hungrily and touched her body she was panting already. I looked to her face her face is really arousing I touched her again she's really sensitive.  
then I said to myself this is going to be fun.

Riko's POV

I was frozen I can't walk nor talk am I dreaming no this can't there making up no don't moan any more Micah no this is a dream please someone wake me up no no, why why Micah I thought you loved then why did you say those words.  
your just using me for my money.

I ran away it hurts so much my best friend is making our with my girl friend I thought I could trust them but why there doing that why.  
I locked myself at my room there so many missed calls and messages came from Micah and Ryosuke. I want to be alone.

next day I didn't go to school nor was I out of my room maids and butlers keep telling me to have something to eat but I ignored them, I was under my bed.  
then someone unlocked my door. Then I said. "go away I just want to be alone."  
then he spoke. "you really want to be alone we can talk about it." Said my dad.  
"dad I-I thought you were out on a business trip." "yeah I was, but I cancelled it because of you." My dad said. "Jericho told you huh." "no Jericho did not It was my Instinct." He said "your what? no forget it can you go now I just want to be alone right now." Then he hugged me I cried " no don't cry don't worry you will be okay." Said my dad. I hugged him back I remember those words, those words that he said to me when he save me thank you I'm really thankful to you.

moments later we talked about it. "you're saying that you were betrayed by your girl friend and Kyosuke?" asked dad. "that's the point I don't know if they betrayed me or something it hurts dad I don't know what to do." Then he said "son you're a smart kid but comes to love your brain doesn't work remember not only to use your heart but your brain to and you will find the answer, ok I'm going now I need to report to the because I didn't attend our business trip." He hugged me one last time and walked away.

maybe my dad's right I just need to use my brain and talked to them I can respect their decision if they love each other even if it hurts.  
on the next day I went to school. I quickly find Micah and Ryosuke, but I can't find them.

Normal POV

while Riko was searching for two of them Miroko was sneaking on the system facility and trying to open a huge safe were all of the grades of the students were held. Miroko past all the laser blocked the security camera now his trying to hack the pass. Of the safe. "I need to get my card to change it because I got lot of many F's if my dad saw my card I'm surely a goner.

Miroko manage to open it but when he step inside an alarm went on he rushed a got out side of but left the hacking device.  
"shit I don't know that there was another security shit I'm going to get trouble I left the hacking device there but I still got the key to activate it, what would I do." Said Miroko. "not a far he saw Ryosuke walking by.  
he ran towards Ryosuke and pulled him in a room.  
"what's the big deal Miroko why did you pulled me and did you hear the alarm?" asked Kyosuke. "shh be quite for a while." Said Miroko  
"what why." Asked Kyosuke. "I need you to do me a favour." Said Miroko.  
"what is it?" asked Kyosuke. "here this is a key card I want you to put it inside the geeks locker." Said Miroko.

Kyosuke was confused but he took the key he was his best friend they were best friend since they were kids and he owe him he didn't hesitate nor asked Miroko why he need to do that. "thank you I'm going okay bye." Said Miroko while running away.

he went to the boys locker room and he wasn't saw by anyone then he took of.

Riko's POV

"I still can't find them ( sound of the alarm ) what, what's this alarm."  
I walked to my classroom even though our classes haven't started yet. Then I sat down at y sit.  
( announcer ) excuse us students there were some people broke in to the safe of the classroom stay in your classes until the situation is calm and the culprit is caught thank you.  
"what's going on here what culprit and what safe?" then all of the students were assemble at the hall. Then the student council president said, "the culprit is one of the student there was a big evidence that we caught we will looking at your stuff so pardon us eve in you're locker we must fine the student this culprit is a big nuisance to us."

they searched all over the school. ( announcer ) we have found the culprit.  
"so who's the culprit." Then the student council walked in our classroom and said.  
"who's Riko Kotaru here?" "umm... escuse me what is it?" "so your Riko Kotaru come with us." One of the student council said. "wait why." "you're the culprit Riko Kotaru." Said the student council. Wait it wasn't me wait.  
Normal POV

Riko was sent to the office of the principal. "Riko Sora I'm so disappointed on you of all people why, why did you do this?" asked the principal. "but it wasn't me I swear." Said Riko. "RIKO! Don't deny it some of the student saw you and we have the evidence you have the card of the hacking device." Said the principal. "what who are they?" asked Riko.

then some students walked inside the room it was Muroko and Kyosuke. "wait what is this?" asked Riko. "there were the ones that told me you were the culprit." Said the principal. "what you're kidding me right, wait Kyosuke no I'm not you're lying I'm not the culprit." Shout Riko. He was dragged away from them.

the principal called Riko's dad. "Mr. Kotaru I have to discuss you something it's about your son." Said the principal.  
1 hour later.  
"umm... hello sir?" said Kuroko. "ah... Mr. Kotaru I would like to discuss you about your son." Said the principal. "what about my son?" asked Kuroko.  
"we would like to transfer your son to another school." Said principal. "so your saying that your kicking out my son." Said Kuroko. "it's like not like that but if you put that way yes were kicking him, because he was legally unlocking the safe with no unauthorized personnel in other words, his cheating." Said the principal. "wait, wait my son is cheating it can be I saw him how answers question and study well, he can't be cheating." Said Kuroko. "I know, I know but there's nothing we can do so I prefer that he would transfer to another school." Said the principal. "ok I understand sir.

after moments Kuroko his son at the gate of their school.  
"dad I can explain so please." Begged Riko. "get in the car." Said Kuroko.  
Riko know this situation he didn't hesitate and got in the car, Kuroko started the car and drove. The whole ambiance was silent no one did spoke at that very moment.

until they got to their house. "dad I can explain." Said Riko. "Riko you can explain but this would the good reason for why are you kicked out of your school." Said Kuroko. "dad I was not the culprit believe me I swear." Said Riko. "tell me how can I believe that they have prove against you." Said Kuroko. "dad I told I'm not the culprit please believe me." Said Riko.

Kuroko stood up and said. "no I'm very disappointed in you tomorrow you will apologised at the principal of what you done and begged them that you will stay in your school." Shout Kuroko. Riko can't take this anymore then his own father don't believe him, then he shout. "why would I apologised to what I didn't do no would prefer to transfer anywhere than to apologised to them." Kuroko then froze he heard this sentence before from someone he didn't realized that he was crying.

Riko's POV

Riko was shocked he saw for the first time that his father cried. "no dad I'm sorry please don't cry, ok ok I will apologised to them so please don't cry." Then he saw his father turned around him and said. "no don't apologised to them I-I believe you son so you don't need to that." He was happy that his dad believes him. "thanks dad." Then he hugged him.

"so now what son are you going to do are you going to transfer?" asked his dad. He thought it then he remembered that his dad wants him to r=transfer to America. "dad... I want to transfer to America." His dad looked at him said. "very well you really thought it huh. You really are smart."

 **cisturion: hi again sorry it's a little short but I will make it longer so I hope you liked it.**


End file.
